Run Away Now but Always Come Back to Me
by Grimmaldtales
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

***do not own**

**Summary: kili is ignored and neglected as a child and is only truly loved by his brother but that all changes when kili thinks fili doesn't love him anymore either. So kili does the only thing that makes sense to him now. He runs.**

***line break**

Little Kili ran through the woods. He had been running for quite a while now and never seemed to stop. It had been months since he had ran away and he had somehow managed to survive. He had quickly learned how to hunt with the bow he had brought and how to start fires. But it was a sad existence for him, for anyone really. Kili was barely eight years of age, still a babe in need of carrying and slow words and being potty-trained by dwarven standards. But Kili had never had these comforts. Even when he had been born his own mother had handed him off to a maid mere minutes after his birth. She wanted Fili. Kili did not blame her nor did he blame his brother. In fact he loved his brother more than anyone else in the world including himself. His brother had been the only one to show him kindness and the only one to hold him if he had a night terror, no he never blamed Fili. But he did not blame his mother either. In earlier days Kili had quite the mischievous streak and would try to get his mothers and uncles attention, but soon learned it only caused him strife. He leaned, as he was told whenever an adult spoke to him, tha Fili was better. He was better at his lessons from Balin, better at sword fighting, better at, well, everything. He did not mind being told because in his little eight year old mind, it made sense. It was most certainly not true. Kili always tried his hardest al his lessons to try to get attention from someone. Fili was the only one who ever noticed.

But back to he point, Kili was running. He was running faster than normal because, closing in fast, was an orc pack. Kili glanced behind him and saw the orcs were drawing nearer on their wargs. He gasped and ran even faster. If he could just get to the trees, he could climb one and hide from the orcs! But it was not to be for even as he was approaching the safety of the trees he tripped and fell on a rock. The sounds of howls and chocked laughter filled his ears and he looked up to see he was surrounded by wargs. The sound of a growling snarling noise was came from one of the orcs. Kili remained unresponsive and the orc who had made the noise and who appeared to be the leader jumped down and approached it made the noise again and Kili whimpered, frightened. The orc growled then he heard a whistling noise and daylight disappeared from view. He would not feel its warmth again for three whole years.

***line break**

**So first chapter. Tell me what you think! I am a big fan of Thorin and Dis and am not bashing them. I plan to make Thorin really busy and that's why he didn't have time for him and Dis will still be grieving for her dead husband and kili reminds her too much of him and her dead brother. I will still give them grief though because that's no excuse for how they treated Kili!**


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter! It will introduce my OC who is a big part in this tale. Please Review! It keeps me going!

*line break

Kili lay huddled underneath a rock. The orcs were gathered around a fire and were eating scraps of meat from the deer they had caught earlier. Kili wondered if they were going to remember to feed him, they rarely did, and sighed silently when he realized there would be no meal for him tonight.

Kili had been with the orcs for three years now and had learned it was futile to escape, it would only end badly for him. He ha thought he heard a rustle earlier but put it down to be his imagination, but as he tried to get more cozy underneath the rock her heard a hissing noise and a chocked gargle.

Kili looked up in shock to see one of the orcs lay dead with a wooden stick in him. The other orcs snarled and shouting in black speech brandished their wepons at the surrounding darkness. Kili watched in amazement as wooden shaft after wooden shaft flew through the air and impaled the orcs.

Soon only one orc remained and he grabbed kili holding him infront of him in the direction of where the last wooden shaft had come from. There Kili now saw stood a cloaked figure with a curved wooden thing with a string attached and a wooden shaft on it pointed right at them. The orc snarled in black speech and the stranger did not respond but instead lowered its bow and stepped into the ring of fire light sweeping off its hood as it did so.

Kili thought then that he would be alright if the orc chopped his head of now for he had seen the most beautiful creature to ever walk upon the unworthy soil of middle earth. She looked perhaps like a child of man, but she was too fair to be one, but also too rugged to be an elf. She even looked a little dwarfish but could not be because she was far too tall, as tall as an elf. She had a pale heart-shaped face and a slender nose and high cheekbones. Her lips were full and lovely and her hair, long enough to disappear into her cloak, was as beautiful as a summers day and the color of snow when the sun hits it as it sets, forever shifting and changing but still remaining somehow the basic shade of white. But it was her eyes that entranced Kili. They were as a storm. The grey blue of her eyes seemed to shift as if clouds billowed behind them, her long lashes which were somehow dark as night framed the picture making it complete.

The moment Kili looked into her eyes she looked into his and he felt a jolt. He could tell she felt it too as the storm clouds in her eyes flashed with quick lightning as if she were surprised. Suddenly he felt like he knew her, had known her all her life even though he had never met her before in his life. Then the moment was gone and her eyes were back on the orc, but Kili knew, he would always know.

Somehow in the impossibleness of it all, Kili had found his One.

*line break

ok I know it seems a bit rushed, but Kili and my OC wont start any type of romantic relationship until much later. After all Kili is still a child and my OC has been taken into this world in the form of a child, friendship will come first then fluff. That


End file.
